A Comedy of Comedic Proportions
by JustCallMe.Catgirl
Summary: The whole Inu crew has gone mad. You probably shouldn't read this if you are highly religious, because Satan is Kikyo's new boy toy. Poor Inu. Rated T for some bad things that go one between Inuyasha and Kouga


**A Comedy of Comedic Proportions**

**I usually don't do comedies, but I just felt like doing this! This is basically what would NEVER happen in Inuyasha... So basically what would happen if everyone in Inuyasha went insane, except Kikyo, who already is insane...  
**

**

* * *

A Comedy of Comedic Proportions!**

**Starring:**

**Inuyasha**

**Kagome**

**Miroku**

**Sango**

**Shippo**

**Sesshomaru **

**And anyone else I feel like adding!  
**

**

* * *

**

Random Host: And we're back, with everyone's favorite game show-

Miroku: Feel that demon slayer?

Sango: HENTAII! (slaps Miroku silly)

Random Host: No, it's called-

Kouga: Slay that Hanyou?

Inuyasha: You little bastard! (glares angrily at the wolf demon)

Random Host: No! It's called-

Shippo: Give Shippo Chocolate?

Random Host: NO! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU PEOPLE! I'M OUT OF HERE!

Shippo: All I wanted was some Chocolate... Or pocky, pocky will do too! (he squeals happily when Kagome gives him some chocolate)

Sesshomaru: And now it's time for the show! (rips off his armor to reviel a lime green belly shirt with a matching skirt) Laaaaaaa, cucaracha, la cucaracha! Enchilada blah blah blah! repeats this until off of the stage

Inuyasha: MY EYES! THEY BURN! (rubs his eyes painfully)

* * *

Inuyasha: DIE NARAKU! (punches Naraku in his stomach) 

Naraku: Ahhhh! My Squiggelysmooch! (rubs his belly)

* * *

Kikyo: This potion will make Inuyasha love me and only me! Muwahahahaha! (Inuyasha appears behind her) 

Inuyasha: Why are you laughing evilly Kikyo? (Kikyo jumps like five feet and turns to face Inuyasha)

Kikyo: No reason, Inuyasha... Hey, you look thirsty! Why don't you drink this um... Soda that I conveniently have! (Inuyasha takes it and looks at it suspiciously)

Inuyasha: It's odd that it's also in the shape of a heart...

Kikyo: But it's your favorite soda! It's...?

Inuyasha: My favorite soda! You mean it's...?

Kikyo: Yeah, it's...?

Inuyasha: You're saying it's grape?

Kikyo: Uh, yeah, let's go with that...(Inuyasha gulps it down quickly)

Kikyo: Yes! Now you will fall in love with the third thing you see!

Inuyasha: Why the third?

Kikyo: I dunno, just the third... (Inuyasha shrugs and looks around)

Inuyasha: I love shopping! (he sees people shopping) I love pretty pink flowers! (sees a field of pretty pink flowers)

Kouga: Hey dog turd! (Inuyasha turns around and sees Kouga)

Inuyasha: I LOVE YOU THE MOST KOUGA!

Kikyo: NOOO! My evil plan has failed! Oh well, back to the dirt from which I came! (she melts back into the dirt)

Kouga: Get the hell off me mutt!

Inuyasha: You don't like this...?(Inuyasha touches him gently but passionately)

Kouga: Oooh, that feels nice...(he gets stiff)

Inuyasha: I love you Kouga!(kisses him passionately while gripping his groin tightly)

Kagome: That is tha weirdest thing I've ever seen...

Sango: You said it sister...

* * *

Sesshoumaru: I no longer want the Tetsusaiga Inuyasha! Just your brotherly love! 

Inuyasha: I've felt the same way for years!

(Both run in slow motion towards each other through a field of daisies)

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru, I must ask you something... (Sesshomaru hugs Inuyasha tighter, running his hands through Inuyasha's hair)

Sesshomaru: What is it little brother?(Inuyasha looks up lovingly at Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha: What is that fluffy thing you always wear? (Sesshomaru seperates himself from Inuyasha and rips off his armor to reveal a pretty pink tutu with his boa-thingy wrapped aroung his neck)

Sesshomaru: Because Inuyasha... Oh, I can't explain it to you in words...

Inuyasha: But I need to know!

Sesshomaru: Then I'll explain it to you, in song!

Inuyasha: Yay! (claps his hands gleefully)

Sesshomaru: I FEEL PRETTY, OH SO PRETTY! I FEEL PRETTY AND GIDDY AND GAY!(Sesshomaru twirls around, continuing the song)

Kikyo:(sticks a finger in her ear) Oh, what's this? My ears are bleeding.

Kagome: I for one, think it's very beautiful, and besides, DEAD PEOPLE DON'T BLEED!

Kikyo: Fine, I'll just have to defeat you with my mutant clown army! COME POPO!(an evil looking clown rises from the ground)

Sesshomaru: INUYASHA!(he runs behind Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: What's wrong?

Sesshomaru(still cowering) I'm afraid of clowns...

* * *

Kagome: Inuyasha! I hate camping! (the rest of the group nods there head, except Inuaysha) 

Sesshomaru: Why not, Kags dearest? We can sit around the campfire and cook us up a big pot of friendship!

- (even i find that scary...)

* * *

Naraku:(forces Sesshomaru into a passionate kiss) 

Sesshomaru:(rips his head away, Naraku smirks evilly)

Naraku: The fan girls love to read about two men making out.

Sesshomaru: You're just looking for excuses you sick pervert!(glares angrily at Naraku)

Naraku: You mistake me for that monk.

* * *

Kikyo: Hey everyone, I want you to meet my new boyfriend, Satan! 

Satan: Hi every body!

Inuyasha: Wait, since when was Satan real?

Satan: I'll explain it to you, in song!

Satan:(whispers evilly with a kind of tune) Ever since first man has walked this earth I have been here, to whisper seeds of doubt and evil thoughts into his ear. I am the beast, the outcast angel fallen from on high, I go by many names, but there is one you can't deny.

Satan: MY NAME IS SATAN! Hi everybody!(everyone's sweat drops as Satan changes into a black and red cheerleading out fit. He sings very perkily)

Satan: Um, lemme tell you a little about myself... My friends all call me old scratch and I am a Capricorn, my turn ons are romantic walks and killing the unborn! I've got little devil horns and a little goatee, little devil eyes to help a little devil see, and little cloven hoofs that make it kinda hard to ski, I'm Satan! Woo Hoo!

Satan: Mephistophiles for some, I dunnno... My real name is Beelzebub, but you can call me Beelz! I love to watch Fox news and then go club some baby seals! Then I'll take a bubble bath and drink a zethredal, try to wash off that baby seal smell, and then make a toast to me, hey, here's to my hell... TH- My name is Satan!Ah hah!

Satan: To carry on my evil ways I went and had a son, and now he makes his living as a singing comedian! I'm in Zeppelin album, I'm in all Rush Limbah's rants! I'm the reason why the boston red sox even had a chance!

Satan: And if I wanna eat your soul, I'll just throw it on the griddle! Don't need to make a deal, I don't need to tell a riddle! And fuck Charlie Daniels, I don't care if he can fiddle! I'm Satan!

Satan: (makes his voice go from high pitched to deep and serious) 'The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal!' That's fucking bullshit, because I would not be caught dead in Georgia, Ok? It's like Oh My God! SIX SIX SIX!

Kagome:(it was obvious to her the song had ended) So, what your telling us is, you're gay?

* * *

**I do like the red sox, it was just part of the song! if you want to hear how it goes, email me and ill email you the video! by the way, that song was by stephen lynch!**

**

* * *

**

****

Inuyasha:(in a drunken kinda way) Ohayo everybody! It's time for the Inuyasha Sings round of this game!

Kagome: WHAT! What on Earth are you talking about Inuyasha, that's not in the script!(waves script in his face)

Inuyasha: Yeah, I know, but before we go, they should get to hear my beautiful voice!

Kagome: Okay then Inuyasha...(takes out video camera)

Sango:(whispers so Inuyasha won't hear) What's that for Kagome?

Kagome: One word: Blackmail.(smiles evilly, then focuses on Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Ahem. Lights please. (a spotlight focuses on Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: I AM REALLY SPECIAL 'CAUSE THERE'S ONLY ONE OF ME! Look at my smile I'm so damn heavy all the people are jealous of me! When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song! It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long! Oh oh oh oh! I'm so Haappy, I can barely breathe! Puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth! Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy it's hard core! Happy as a coupon for a twenty dollar hore! Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm really happy, I'm-sugar coated me! Happy good anger bad, that's my pholosiphy!

Inuyasha: I AM REALLY SPECIAL 'CAUSE THERE'S ONLY ONE OF ME! Look at my smile I'm so damn heavy all the people are jealous of me! These are my love handles and this is my spout, but if you tip me over then Mama says KNOCK YOU OUT! I'm special, I am happy I am gonna heave! WElcome to my happy world now get you shit and leave!

Inuyasha: Thank you thank you! And good night everybody!


End file.
